


Grace

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off-Cannon Dalton!Klaine with a little sexytimes for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> (Posting this a little late since Sunday is always full of family responsibilities. Probably written way to fast, apologies for any mistakes.)

"I really don’t understand how they get away with both saying grace before dinner and insisting every student be present. It seems like it should violate my first amendment rights or something." Kurt had followed Blaine back to his room after Blaine's pick-up rugby game on the quad. Blaine needed to shower and change before they went to dinner. Mandatory dinner.

One of the (many) odd things Kurt had discovered after transferring to Dalton was the insistence on a mandatory Friday night grace before dinner. You needed to be off campus with an excuse in order to skip it. Even the non-boarding students were required to attend. Something about 'building community.' He knew Dalton had their traditions and were loathe to make any amendments to them, but he’d been surprised that this was still a requirement in 2011.

Blaine laughed and pulled his T-shirt over his head, taking a step toward Kurt. Kurt blushed and turned his gaze over Blaine's shoulder, avoiding looking at his bare chest for fear of staring. He had seen Blaine shirtless many times, and even pants-less a few (glorious) times, but there was something about his casually undressing in front of Kurt when sex was not imminent that still made Kurt blush. It was especially frustrating because Blaine was gorgeous and Kurt always wanted to look. Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt’s nose.

"I’m not even going to pretend you don’t know why it’s not violating your first amendment rights," Blaine said, pulling off his sweaty socks and dropping his shorts on the floor. Kurt fanned at himself and tried not to stare at Blaine’s very snug boxer briefs. "And besides, it’s a totally secular thing. They haven’t even had a religious figure lead it in over fifteen years." Blaine grabbed the towel. "I think it’s nice to take the time to remember what you’re thankful for more than once a year."

Kurt was unconvinced. “I am very aware of all of the things I have to be thankful for,” he said. And he was. His dad was healthy, he was safe at Dalton, Blaine had finally noticed him. He was thankful for all of it. “I just don’t like being told when and how I’m supposed to appreciate my life.”

“You can be so contrary sometimes,” Blaine said, coming close enough to Kurt to tug at the knot in his tie, loosening it just a bit. “Yu know, we have over an hour before we have to be in the dining hall. How about I go clean up and then maybe I can give you something to be thankful for today when I get back?” He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s mouth.

"You’re awfully confident," Kurt said.

Blaine just nodded, a bright grin splitting his face as he disappeared into his bathroom.

Kurt sighed, shrugging of his Dalton jacket and hanging it carefully over Blaine's desk chair. He tugged at his tie. Should he take this off too? Blaine would be clean and wet and very likely naked in front of him in a few short minutes. They definitely had time for some controlled making out before they had to leave, so yes, the tie too. He pulled it over his head, careful to fold his collar back down neatly before draping the tie over his jacket. He couldn't help rolling his eyes as he stepped over the clothes Blaine had just deposited on his floor. He might like boys, but he wasn't going to pick up after them.

Kurt was sitting on the foot of Blaine's bed, thumbing through a magazine when Blaine finally stepped out of the bathroom, a heavy cloud of steam following him through the door.

"Blaine, showering in water that hot is going to give you dry skin," Kurt said, leaping off the bed to grab the body lotion he had bought Blaine. Blaine caught him around the waist and pulled him back toward the bed.

"Later," Blaine said. "And why are you still dressed? I thought we were going to fool around before dinner?"

Kurt squirmed a little, using all of his willpower to keep from running his hands over Blaine's wet shoulders. "Careful, you'll get me all wet."

Blaine leaned in, his warm mouth kissing just below Kurt's ear, down his throat, tongue lapping at his Adam's apple. "Uh, yeah," he whispered into Kurt's skin. "That's why you should take off your clothes." Blaine licked across Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt whimpered and opened his mouth against Blaine's.

"Oh, oh, OK," he stammered. "Clothes off. I see the wisdom now." Kurt's fingers flew to the buttons on his shirt, but Blaine went straight for his pants, tugging the buckle, thumbing open the button, and pulling down the zipper of Kurt's pants so fast it could have been one motion. Blaine stuck his hand into Kurt's pants, squeezing his cock. 

"Wanna suck you." Blaine's voice cracked just this side of desperate and Kurt pushed his hips into Blaine's hand, searching for more pressure. That escalated quickly. "Please can I?"

Kurt groaned, finally dropping his shirt to the floor. "God yes. Please. Want you to."

Blaine pushed Kurt to the bed, pulling Kurt's pants and underwear off with a firm tug and dropping his towel off the end of the bed. Kurt spread his legs and Blaine sunk his mouth over Kurt's cock without ceremony. They had discovered early in their relationship that Blaine loved to give blow jobs, and Kurt wasn't going to complain. Blaine usually took his time, teased and licked all over Kurt until he was squirming and begging. Not this time. Blaine's head bobbed up and down over Kurt's dick, Blaine moaning and sucking like he had something to prove (which he totally didn't). Kurt gasped, one hand fisted into his hair, the other grabbing at the sheets, at Blaine's shoulder, anywhere he could touch. He couldn't stop babbling, "oh fuck Blaine, of fuck, please please please, oh god."

Blaine pulled off, panting, lips swollen, he kissed Kurt's hip, the crews of his thigh. "Kurt, can I - " He stopped.

"Blaine," Kurt was panting too. He just wanted Blaine's mouth back doing what it was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." He ran a hand over Kurt's thigh, pushing his legs a little wider. "I want, uh, can I finger you? I mean, while I blow you? I really want to."

Kurt swallowed. That was new. But it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yes. But hurry, please." He squirmed and thrust against Blaine's hand as he stroked up the length of his cock. Blaine practically yelped, resettling himself between Kurt's thighs. Kurt watched as he sucked his middle finger into his mouth, soaking it with spit before he teased it between Kurt's cheeks. Kurt felt the pressure against his hole, but before he could think about it Blaine had wrapped his mouth around Kurt's cock and was sucking him slowly into his mouth at the same time he was pushing into Kurt. Kurt groaned and grabbed his legs behind his knees, pulling them up, spreading wider as Blaine's finger pushed into him to the last knuckle. "Oh god Blaine, I don't, I can't," Kurt wanted to thrust into Blaine's mouth, wanted to push against his finger until his whole arm was inside him. "More, I want more, can you, use another -" Blaine's groan vibrated into his dick, his finger thrusting in and out of Kurt as Kurt bucked on the bed. "I'm so close Blaine, please, oh, ooh, god." Blaine pressed a second finger to Kurt's rim but before he could do anything Kurt was coming down Blaine's throat, babbling and begging. Blaine swallowed him, mouthing at his cock, his finger still pushing into Kurt as he jerked off, coming all over Kurt's thigh. Blaine removed his finger with a soft squelch as he lay his head on Kurt's belly, panting.

"That was amazing." Kurt played with Blaine's curls where they fell across his stomach. "Amazing. We can definitely do that again."

Blaine huffed a laugh. "I'm glad you thought so," he said. His voice was rough. Kurt tried not to squirm as Blaine drew his finger through the come all over Kurt's leg. It was gross and hot at the same time. Kurt was still trying to figure out what to do with feelings like that.

"Come on," Kurt said, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "We're going to be late. Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed him up and tried flopping back against Kurt's chest. "We can rinse off together and we'll still make it in time."

"Suddenly you're so eager to make it to grace, huh?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows at Kurt. "Something your thankful for now?"

"Mmm, hmm," Kurt said. "I am so, so thankful that I'm gay."

Blaine laughed, tackling Kurt back onto the bed with a sloppy kiss. "Me too."


End file.
